


A l'envers

by maddieaddisson



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieaddisson/pseuds/maddieaddisson
Summary: Située en saison 5 ou au début de la saison 6 du temps où Ziva et Tony étaient des jeunes coéquipiers simplement fortement attirés l'un par l'autre...
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 5





	A l'envers

Ziva était installée sur les genoux de son collègue, qui avait délicatement posé sa main droite sur sa cuisse dénudée. Au contact de sa paume douce et chaude, elle se réchauffa légèrement. Dans la robe légère qu'elle avait été obligée de revêtir, elle était transie de froid.

Elle sentait en permanence le regard de leur cible posée sur son corps mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son partenaire, rôle de composition oblige. Elle se dit qu'elle le trouvait de plus en plus charmant et que son nouveau costume gris anthracite lui allait à ravir.

En pleine discussion sur un éventuel échange de données, la cible s'adressa soudainement à elle :

« Eh ma belle, si tu allais faire un tour dehors ? »

Ziva resta silencieuse, son partenaire répondit en l'enlaçant :

« Lisa est une professionnelle, très discrète, je suis lui fait toute confiance »

« Peut-être, mais je refuse de passer des deals en présence de call-girl »

« ok, Lisa tu peux m'attendre au bar, je te rejoins dans un instant » lui dit son coéquipier en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne un baiser afin de coller au mieux avec son personnage mais pas dans ce genre là.

Elle fut surprise par la douceur de ses lèvres et l'expertise de sa langue qui se mêlait maintenant à la sienne. A la fin de ce langoureux baiser, elle était parfaitement réchauffée et était sure que ses joues s'étaient empourprées sous le coup de l'émotion.

En sortant de la chambre d'hôtel, elle croisa le regard de Tony, qui était aussi surpris qu'elle était troublée.

Qui pouvait penser que McGee oserait prendre une telle initiative en l'embrassant fougueusement lors d'une mission ?

XXX

Le deal passé, Gibbs et Ziva débarquèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel afin d'aider DiNozzo et McGee à interpeller le vendeur. Une fois, ce dernier désarmé et menotté, Gibbs administra une tape derrière la tête du bleu en le sermonnant « on ne profite pas d'une mission pour embrasser sa coéquipière McGee »

Celui-ci marmonna quelques mots indistincts mais son patron ne lui laissa pas le temps de se justifier « Venez avec moi, on va interroger le suspect dans nos locau. David et DiNozzo, vous me passez la chambre au peigne fin ».

McGee fit mine de sortir en suivant son patron, mais il s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Euh, Ziva…je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas … je me suis laissé emporté »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ziva lui dit en souriant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'était plutôt agréable ».

Le bleu rougit, sourit et sortit de la pièce.

XXX

« Tu peux vraiment être très gentille, Zee-va, quand tu veux » lui dit DiNozzo

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle surprise

« C'était réellement agréable d'embrasser le bleu? »

« Oui » répondit-elle sincèrement

« Ma pauvre, tu as du tomber sur des gars qui ne savaient pas comment embrasser » lui lança Tony pensant ainsi la taquiner

« Si c'est toi qui le dit, Tony » lui répondit Ziva en le regardant avec un air moqueur

Se rappelant soudainement de leur mission sous-couverture dans une autre chambre d'hôtel, il comprit qu'il venait de s'autocritiquer.

« Ok, Ziva, je fais exception, bien sûr ? »

Face au silence de Ziva, Tony reformula sa question :

« Allez, j'embrasse bien mieux que McGee ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens plus, c'était il y a plus de trois ans cette mission »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas » répéta sur un ton vexé son coéquipier.

La conversation se finit ainsi.

Ils terminèrent la fouille de la chambre et se rentrèrent au bureau.

XXX

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot dans la voiture. Tony, vexé que ses baisers n'aient laissé aucun souvenir mémorable à sa partenaire, Ziva contente d'avoir piqué Tony sur ses capacités de séducteur.

Une fois dans le building du NCIS, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans l'ascenseur, qui menait à leurs bureaux.

Tony pensait depuis leur départ de l'hôtel qu'il devait démontrer à Ziva qu'il était expert en matière de baiser même s'il risquait ainsi de se faire blesser, voire tuer avec un trombone l'instant d'après.

Ziva, le cœur battant, plongée dans les souvenirs de cette mission sous couverture, qui s'était effectivement déroulée sous des couvertures, hésitait à avouer à Tony que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé précédemment, ses baisers faisaient parti des plus mémorables qu'elles n'avaient jamais connus.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer que Tony se rua sur elle, passa sa main droite derrière sa nuque pour attirer son visage près du sien. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, et força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Sous le choc, Ziva se laissa complètement faire et ils partagèrent ainsi un baiser passionné, que Tony interrompit quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta.

En sortant, il lui lança sur un ton détaché « c'était pour te rafraîchir la mémoire » et s'assit aussitôt à son poste sans un regard pour Ziva. Cette dernière eut un peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir : feindre l'indifférence, se montrer physiquement agressive à son égard pour montrer son mécontentement ou attendre que Tony prenne une autre initiative de la sorte.

XXX

A peine arrivés, Gibbs leur demanda de lui faire un compte-rendu sur les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites lors de la fouille de la chambre. Ziva, encore toute chamboulée, laissa Tony faire état de leur enquête. Le suspect ayant avoué et au vu de l'heure tardive, Gibbs leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux, les rapports écrits attendraient demain.

McGee proposa à ses coéquipiers de prendre un verre au bar du coin pour fêter le succès de cette opération. Tony, son sac sur l'épaule, s'éclipsa rapidement en disant qu'il avait un rencard de prévu.

Ziva resta immobile, choquée par l'attitude de Tony et ses dernières paroles.

McGee dut répéter de nombreuses fois son prénom avant qu'elle ne comprenne que le bleu s'adressait à elle.

« Tu viens, Ziva ou pas ? »

« Non, je ne me sens pas très en forme »

« Euh, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure »

« Non, McGee ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux ».

XXX

Tony était affalé sur son canapé, sa télécommande dans une main, l'autre faisant des allers-retours entre un paquet de chips et sa bouche. Il zappait frénétiquement entre les 200 chaînes qu'il avait à sa disposition, passant de CNN à Foxnews, puis à FoodTv.

Une image retint soudainement son attention, il crut apercevoir le visage de sa partenaire sur l'écran de sa télévision. Non, finalement, ce n'était pas elle, mais une jeune femme à la beauté exotique qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Cette dernière participait à « Singled out », un vieux programme de télé-réalité, qui consistait à mettre en concurrence deux personnes qui devaient tout faire pour en séduire une troisième. Les deux concurrents étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, autant du point du vue du look que du caractère : un beau blond au look de surfeur affrontait un brun, plutôt classe, au style de tombeur italien. Tony s'identifia immédiatement à ce dernier, qui proposait à la jolie candidate de partager un repas italien dans une trattoria éclairée aux bougies.

La fatigue de la journée aidant, son esprit se mit à divaguer et il imagina Ziva et lui se rencontrer au cours d'une telle émission. Elle lui aurait sûrement proposer comme activité de participer à un cours de Krav Maga, tandis qu'il aurait choisi de lui faire découvrir un vieux film, projeté dans la cinémathèque de la ville. Est-ce qu'elle l'aurait choisi ? aurait-il fait de même ?

En repensant au jour de leur rencontre, quand il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois dans les bureaux du NCIS, il répondit par l'affirmative. Malgré ses vêtements plutôt masculins, elle lui était apparue comme incroyablement sexy, tellement sûre d'elle et provocatrice. Il était aussi convaincu qu'elle avait été immédiatement sensible à son charme.

Donc imaginons, pure œuvre de science-fiction, qu'une agent du Mossad et qu'un agent du NCIS aient participé à une telle émission, ils se seraient choisis et seraient sortis ensemble. Cette vision le fit sourire un instant. Cela aurait rendu les choses bien plus simples, mais cela n'aurait pas durer. Quoi, DiNozzo, tu vieillis, mon gars tu veux une relation durable ? et qui plus est avec ta collègue de bureau ?

Ça mériterait une bonne claque derrière la tête, administrée par ton patron.

Elle a raison, j'ai changé mais je me comporte toujours comme un idiot avec elle. Quelle stupide idée de l'avoir embrassé dans l'ascenseur et de s'être enfui comme un lâche après !

Elle devait terriblement lui en vouloir et il s'attendait à des représailles terribles.

Il sourit en s'apercevant que la jolie brune de l'émission venait de choisir le bel italien.

XXX

Énervée, excédée, frustrée, tel était l'état nerveux dans lequel se trouvait Ziva suite au baiser administré par Tony. Elle avait tenté en vain de faire le vide en pratiquant intensément ses sports préférés : Tækwondo, boxe américaine, natation, jogging et yoga bikram.

Après ses exercices physiques intenses, elle s'était fait coulée un bain et tenta d'entamer un livre d'Ann Rice qu'Abby lui avait prêté. Mais son esprit refusait de quitter le sujet « Tony DiNozzo, mon collègue de travail, incroyablement agaçant et séduisant ». Ziva se dit qu'il fallait soigner le mal par le mal et se décida à l'appeler.

« Salut Tony, c'est Ziva, je peux passer chez toi ? »

Tony hésita une minute avant de lui répondre par l'affirmative. Il entreprit aussitôt de ranger son appartement, qui était un joyeux foutoir. C'était à peu près propre quand Ziva se présenta devant sa porte un paquet dans les bras.

« Cuisine chinoise » dit-elle simplement.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et l'invita à faire de même. Il fut surpris de constater que contrairement à son habitude, elle ne choisit pas de s'asseoir à l'autre bout mais se plaça tout à côté de lui.

Il disposa sur la table basse les différents plats asiatiques qu'ils mangèrent en silence en regardant les participants d' American Idol massacrer les grands tubes de la chanson américaine.

A la fin de l'émission, Tony prit le premier la parole :

« Je présume que tu es venue pour parler de l'incident de l'ascenseur. Écoute, je suis désolé et… »

Ziva l'interrompit aussitôt : « Non, Tony, je ne suis pas là pour parler mais pour me… » elle chercha ses mots un instant

«divertir »

« Vraiment ! » s'exclama Tony, ravi de ne pas aborder un sujet fâcheux

Ziva acquiesça

« Très bien, poursuivit-il, je te propose de regarder le dernier Tarantino, alors »

« Je pensais plutôt à du sexe sans conséquence » lui répliqua-t-elle avec un débit de mitraillette

« Euh, je crois pas que ce film existe, tu veux dire « Sex intentions » ? » lui demanda le féru de cinéma

« Je ne parlais pas d'un film, Tony » lui dit Ziva en lui lançant un regard langoureux et en rougissant légèrement.

Tony resta interdit un instant puis réalisant ce que sa partenaire venait de lui proposer, il dit en se levant :

« très drôle, Ziva »

Elle lui attrapa alors la main et le força à se rasseoir tout contre elle. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

« c'est une proposition sérieuse ». Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, puis disposa sur son visage de multiples baisers.

Tony resta immobile, pétrifié de peur et essaya de toutes ses forces de faire fonctionner ses neurones pour savoir ce qui amenait sa partenaire à se comporter ainsi. Soudain, une éventuelle réponse à son questionnement lui apparut clairement.

Il se dégagea alors de son étreinte en la repoussant à l'autre bout du canapé :

« J'ai compris, Ziva, ton petit jeu ».

Elle le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Tu veux me faire croire que l'on va coucher ensemble et une fois que je serais bien parti, tu vas me laisser en plan, c'est ça, ta façon de te venger du baiser de l'ascenseur. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et lui dit « je suis pas aussi tordu que toi, Tony. Je suis venue ici pour me divertir et,… le baiser dans l'ascenseur m'a donné des envies ».

Elle voyait que son collègue n'était pas complètement convaincu par son discours, elle décida de jouer son va-tout. Elle enleva son top et en se collant contre lui, lui dit :

« Je veux bien enlever moi-même le reste, mais je suis sur que tu es un spécialiste du désagrafage de soutien-gorge ».

Tony hésita quelques secondes puis l'embrassa fougueusement en la renversant sur le canapé.

Après un effeuillage mutuel et rapide dans le salon, ils passèrent dans la chambre à coucher.

Cela fut conforme à ce qu'ils avaient tous deux fantasmé pendant de nombreuses années : intense, passionné, impudique et incroyablement bon. Leurs corps se complétaient et se comprenaient à merveille.

Quand ils furent repus l'un de l'autre, ils trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil.

Ziva se réveilla aux premières heures du jour. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de l'appartement de Tony sans un mot pour son amant d'un soir. C'est ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il resterait.

Tony fut surpris et surtout déçu de se trouver seul à son réveil.

XXX

Énervé, vexé et désabusé, tel était l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tony, suite à la courte nuit passée avec Ziva. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été un jouet entre ses mains. Résultat, il boudait et ne lui avait adressé la parole de toute la semaine que pour la saluer et échanger avec elle sur l'enquête en cours.

Ziva ne s'en était pas trop formalisée et ne tenta aucune approche pour le rendre plus aimable à son égard. Elle ne regrettait pas un instant avoir eu des rapports intimes avec lui, cela avait fait son effet même si Tony restait toujours bien présent dans son esprit.

La semaine de travail touchait à sa fin et tous les agents étaient affairés à boucler au plus tôt leur rapport.

McGee s'exclama soudainement :

« J'espère que Gibbs nous laissera partir tôt ce soir, car j'ai un super rencard »

« Tu n'es pas le seul, le bleu ! » lui répliqua Tony

« Oui, mais moi, j'ai mis deux semaines à obtenir des réservations pour le plus célèbre restaurant gastronomique de Washington » lui répondit McGee

« ça a l'air sympa, comme soirée McGee ! » dit Ziva en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Tony s'emporta aussi :

« Ah ouais, Zee-va, ça t'intéresse les plans de ce type, je croyais que tu étais plutôt du style à improviser et à … »

« Stop » hurla la jolie israélienne à son coéquipier

« … à préférer un plan sexe sans conséquence » poursuivit Tony

Ziva jeta son agrafeuse en sa direction, mais il parvint à l'éviter de justesse.

« Crazy Ninja Chick » bougonna-t-il

« Au moins, moi je ne suis pas du genre à coincer mes collègues dans l'ascenseur pour les embrasser » lui lança Ziva

McGee, qui avait assisté à tout leur échange verbal, les regarda d'un air ahuri avant de prendre la parole :

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de sous-entendre que vous avez enfreint la règle n°12 tous les deux ? »

« Oui » s'exclama Tony, tandis que Ziva cria « Non »

Tony la regarda d'un air surpris et lui dit « Ce n'est pas bien de mentir à ses collègues, Zee-va »

« Je ne mens pas. La règle n°12 parle de sortir ensemble et ça on l'a pas fait »

Sur ces paroles, Gibbs apparut dans l'open-space

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était nécessaire de rentrer dans les détails quand j'ai édicté cette règle »

Ne laissant le temps à personne de se justifier, il enchaîna :

« McGee, vous avez un rendez-vous ce soir à ce que j'ai compris, vous pouvez partir »

Celui acquiesça, s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires et partit.

« David et DiNozzo, j'ai un travail urgent à vous confier. Le directeur Vance veut des statistiques concernant les affaires traitées au cours du premier semestre : moyens utilisés, temps de résolution, nombres d'hommes mobilisés etc. Vous me mailez cela quand vous avez finis »

« Mais, patron, ça va nous prendre la soirée, voire la nuit » s'écria Tony

« Mais j'y compte bien ! » lui répliqua Gibbs en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur tandis que ses deux agents s'échangeaient des regards noirs.

XXX

Il était plus de 23h00 et les bureaux de Tony et Ziva étaient, depuis un long moment, les seuls à être éclairés dans l'open-space. Ils n'avaient effectué pourtant qu'un tiers du travail demandé par Gibbs et la fatigue commençait à les gagner tous deux. Ziva clignait des yeux de plus en plus fréquemment tandis que Tony n'arrêtait pas de faire des rotations de sa tête dans le but de se décontracter la nuque.

Ziva laissa échapper un grand soupir, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir son coéquipier:

«Je te rassure, je suis aussi ravi que toi de passer la soirée ici»

«Si tu savais fermer ta grande bouche, on n'en serait pas là» lui répliqua sa partenaire

«Parce que tu n'as rien à voir dans l'histoire, bien sûr, si tu n'étais...»

Tony ne termina pas sa phrase car toutes les lumières et les ordinateurs venaient de s'éteindre soudainement.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet.

«Panne d'électricité, il manquait plus que cela» grommela Ziva

«C'est pire que cela, ce n'est pas une simple panne de secteur» l'informa Tony. «Regarde par la fenêtre, toutes les lumières de la ville sont éteintes. C'est un black-out».

«et ça va durer combien de temps à ton avis?»

«La dernière panne générale, qui a frappé la côte Est, a duré plus d'une journée. Il y a bien un générateur de secours dans le bâtiment mais il ne sert qu'à fournir l'électricité au MTAC.»

«Super, je crois qu'on n'a plus qu'à rentrer chez nous, alors» en conclut la jolie israélienne.

A tâtons, ils parvinrent à attendre les escaliers de secours, non sans mal pour Tony, qui se fit deux ou trois bleus en se cognant dans différents meubles.

Une fois arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, les gardes du bâtiment les informèrent que la radio venait d'annoncer que la panne concernait Washington et ses alentours et qu'elle résultait du crash d'un petit avion de tourisme sur un pylône. Ils leur annoncèrent aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient sortir leurs voitures du garage, les portes électriques étant hors service.

«J'appelle un taxi» proposa Tony

Il tenta de joindre plusieurs fois le numéro du standard des taxis mais celui-ci était constamment occupé. Ils sortirent dans la rue pour en héler un, mais ils étaient tous occupés.

Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, Ziva déclara:

«Je rentre à pieds»

«Mais tu habites à plus de 8 kilomètres» lui répondit Tony

«Eh bien, ça me fera un petit jogging nocturne»

«Quoi, s'exclama son partenaire, tu vas courir dans le noir, en passant par des quartiers malfamés»

«Il fait bon, la lune est pleine et puis…je suis une crazy ninja chick, tu te rappelles?» dit Ziva en s'éloignant en courant à petite foulée.

Tony réfléchit une seconde et s'élança à sa poursuite. Malgré la vive allure soutenue par cette fille entrainée par le Mossad, il parvint à la rejoindre et ils coururent au même rythme pendant une demi-heure.

C'était une expérience assez surréaliste de courir la nuit dans une ville plongée dans le noir et ils étaient tous deux contents de la partager ensemble.

Ils passèrent devant un des rares commerces, ouverts à cette heure tardive et sous le coup d'une panne d'électricité: une pizzeria au feu de bois dont la salle était éclairée aux bougies.

Tony ne put résister, il attrapa le bras de Ziva et lui dit:

«Attends, cela ne te dit pas de manger un bout? je suis affamé»

Ziva acquiesça.

«Il y a des gens qui abusent de la situation» conclut Tony en déboursant 30 dollars en liquide pour 4 parts de pizza.

«Si on allait les manger dans le parc à côté» proposa Ziva.

Ils s'assirent au milieu d'une pelouse et mangèrent en silence.

Epuisé et repu, Tony s'allongea sur l'herbe

«On ne va pas s'éterniser ici, Tony» lui lança Ziva un brin énervée

«Deux secondes» lui répondit-il avant de lancer un sonore «Wahou»

Il la prit alors par le bras pour la faire s'allonger tout contre lui.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que l'on va faire ici, Tony» dit-elle en essayant d'échapper à son étreinte.

«Regarder chastement les étoiles, Miss David» lui répliqua son collègue en lui faisant signe de lever la tête. «Je peux de te dire que l'occasion d'observer un ciel étoilé comme celui-ci en plein Washington ne se reproduit pas avant de nombreuses années.».

Ziva ne put réprimer un sourire.

Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte, hypnotisés par la voie lactée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Ils furent malheureusement réveillés de façon brutale par l'arrosage automatique,qui venait de se mettre en marche à 4 heures du matin.

Trempés et à peine réveillés, ils reprirent leur course folle en direction de l'appartement de Ziva.

Une fois arrivés, là-bas, Ziva fonça vers la salle de bain, où elle resta de longs moments sous l'eau chaude. Tony dut se contenter d'une rapide douche glaciale. Il sortit, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ziva. Il s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire sarcastique quand il s'arrêta net à la vision au combien charmante de sa partenaire. Elle était allongée sur le ventre en travers de son lit revêtue d'une courte chemise de nuit et contemplait le soleil qui était en train de se lever. Sentant sa présence derrière-elle, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

XXX

En contemplant le lever du soleil, Ziva et Tony s'étaient endormis côte à côte, cette fois-ci dans un endroit plus confortable que la pelouse du parc.

Au cours de leur sommeil un brin agité, ils avaient pas mal bougé et changé de position. Tony dormait maintenant sur le côté, complètement dénudé, sa serviette s'étant détachée tandis que Ziva reposait sur le dos, une de ses mains se trouvant innocemment posée sur le postérieur de son partenaire.

Dans un demi-sommeil, elle entreprit de caresser doucement la surface duveteuse qu'elle avait sous la main.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les petits culs poilus » marmonna à peine réveillé, Tony

Ziva retira sa main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour aussitôt coller son corps tout entier qu'elle venait de dénuder, au dos de son coéquipier.

Elle apposa des petits baisers sur sa nuque tandis que sa main gauche dessinait des cercles sur son ventre. Il frémit de plaisir et elle poursuivit ses caresses en direction de son bas-ventre quand il lui saisit tout à coup la main pour mieux la repousser :

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être son sex-toy Ziva ! » lui dit-il énervé

Elle ne se démonta pas et lui répondit du tac au tac :

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre la dernière fois »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas le type de relation que je souhaite avoir avec toi » lui lança-t-il en se redressant.

Il était blessé par le fait que sa partenaire ne l'ait pas contredit sur la nature de leur relation, tandis qu'elle interprétait sa dernière phrase comme le rejet d'une éventuelle relation autre que purement amicale entre eux.

Sur ce malentendu, ils sortirent du lit, passablement énervés l'un par l'autre.

Tony fouilla dans son sac à dos pour revêtir sa tenue de sport, ses vêtements de la veille étant toujours trempés. Ziva avait rejoint sa cuisine pour trouver de quoi se sustenter. Elle réalisa avec effroi que le frigo n'était plus sous tension et que toute la nourriture qu'elle avait achetée l'avant-veille était en train de périr.

Elle cria à l'attention de Tony :

« J'espère que tu as faim ! »

Il ne répondit rien mais la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« Tu crains la guerre, Ziva, ou quoi, tu as vu toute la bouffe que tu stockes dans ton frigo »

« Tu sais cuisiner ? » lui demanda-t-elle

Devant son silence, elle lui dit :

« Bon, ben, je suis sur que tu sais te servir d'un couteau ».

« Pas aussi bien que toi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Ziva sortit toutes ses provisions de son frigidaire et les disposa sur la table :

« Voyons voir, on peut faire avec tout cela : un osso bucco, une salade tomate-mozzarela, des pâtes à la carbonara et un tiramisu. »

Tony entreprit de couper les différents ingrédients : tomates, carottes, lard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil amusés à sa partenaire qui cuisinait ses plats avec le plus grand sérieux. Il goûta à toutes les préparations, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Ziva qui lui lançait des coups d'œil rageurs.

« Tony, arrête de mettre des grosses pattes de partout » lui dit-elle excédée

« Pourquoi tant de sérieux et de rigueur, même pour cuisiner ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas toujours sérieuse » lui répondit-elle vexée

« Bien sur, tu es connue pour être la boute en train de l'équipe » lui lança Tony

Il reçut pour toute réponse un bout de mozzarella dans le visage. Il ne tarda pas à répliquer en jetant un œuf en sa direction. Comme deux gamins, ils se livrèrent à une bataille rangée dont les projectiles étaient les aliments divers et variés, qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Au bout de 5 minutes, ils avaient épuisés leurs vivres et étaient dans un état déplorable.

« Je crois qu'une douche s'impose » dit Tony

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir enlever tout cela de mes cheveux » déplora Ziva en montrant les bouts de fromages, de tomates ainsi que les coquilles d'œuf qui semblaient parsemer sa chevelure.

« Je vais t'aider » lui dit Tony en la guidant vers la douche.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et entrèrent tous deux dans la cabine. Ziva tourna le robinet et une eau glaciale les saisit tous les deux.

« Dépêche toi, Tony » lui dit-elle en lui tenant sa bouteille de shampooing.

Il lui renversa sur sa chevelure, qu'il entreprit de masser. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de se poser sur la splendide chute de rein de sa partenaire. A la vison des deux fossettes qui surmontaient ses fesses très joliment rebondies, il sentit que son désir pour elle était en train de pleinement s'exprimer. Perturbé par son érection, Tony fit tomber du shampooing dans les yeux de Ziva, qui surprise, se recula. Son postérieur percuta le bas-ventre de Tony et elle ne put que constater sa vigueur.

« Tony, je croyais que tu n'avais pas ce type d'envie à mon égard »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Ziva »

Elle se retourna et colla sa poitrine contre la sienne

« Explique moi ce que tu as voulu dire alors »

« Je ne veux pas que cela se limite à une histoire de sexe »

Ziva écarquilla les yeux et demeura un instant silencieuse, abasourdie par la déclaration de son partenaire.

XXX

Ziva ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche et en sortit en invitant Tony à faire de même.

Elle lui tendit une serviette en revêtant son peignoir. Soudain, elle lui demanda :

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu enquêteur, Tony? »

Il réfléchit un instant et répondit :

« Un peu plus de 10 ans »

Sans un mot, elle lui prit la main et le conduisit dans la cuisine :

« Et, là qu'est-ce que tu observes ? »

« Un bordel monstrueux, Zee-va, je comprends pas où tu veux en venir »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ici ? »

« Avant de se battre avec de la nourriture, je t'aidais à préparer des plats »

« Et quoi comme plats ? »

« Osso-buco, tiramisu, euh… de la cuisine italienne »

Ziva poussa un soupir de satisfaction et le guida ensuite vers son dressing.

« Et là, qu'est-ce que tu observes ? »

« Tu veux que je fouille dans tes vêtements ? » lui lança un Tony de plus en plus perplexe

« Non, regarde simplement en haut de ma pile de tee-shirts »

« Ben, tu as un tee-shirt de l'université de l'Ohio, mais attends, c'est le mien, quand est-ce que tu me l'as piqué ? » s'exclama Tony

Ziva ne lui répondit pas mais lui adressa un grand sourire.

Elle l'emmena ensuite dans sa chambre et voulut encore une fois l'inciter à user de son sens de l'observation, mais cette fois-ci, il la précéda.

« Laisse- moi deviner » dit-il en lui lâchant la main et en se dirigeant vers sa table de chevet. Il examina les livres qui y reposaient et lut tout haut les titres des deux premiers sur la pile « l'histoire du cinéma pour les nuls » et « les 100 films à voir avant de mourir ». Il se saisit du troisième et esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant l'œuvre de McGee. Il observa que de nombreuses pages étaient écornées et découvrit avec plaisir qu'une photo de lui servait de marque-page.

« Qu'est-ce que vous devinez sur la personne qui habite dans cet appartement, agent spécial DiNozzo ? » demanda une Ziva un brin rougissante.

« C'est une personne pas très ordonnée, qui s'intéresse à la cuisine italienne et au cinéma, qui connaît l'université de l'Ohio et qui a des goûts bizarres en matière de littérature policière » affirma Tony sur un ton sarcastique

« Ca ne ressemble pas du tout à l'appartement d'une israélienne, agent du Mossad, fan d'arts martiaux » lui suggéra Ziva

« Non, mais elle s'intéresse peut-être à quelqu'un qui aime l'Italie et le cinéma » avança Tony

« Je pense qu'elle fait un peu plus que s'intéressait à cette personne » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui

« Peut-être, que c'est une future cible » lui répliqua-t-il en allant à sa rencontre

« Une cible, c'est une façon de voir les choses »

Ils se trouvaient maintenant face à face et se frôlaient presque. Ils approchèrent à l'unisson leur visage l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer quand tout à coup le courant revint. L'alarme du réveil se mit en marche tandis que différentes lampes s'éclairèrent.

« Fin du black out » s'exclama Ziva

« Retour à une vie normale » ajouta Tony

« On peut faire en sorte qu'elle devienne moins ordinaire » dit sur un ton langoureux la belle israélienne

Tony lui sourit et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit.

« Et merde » jura-t-il. A contrecoeur, il s'éloigna d'elle pour répondre à cet appel.

« Oui, patron…euh non pas encore…mais ça fait à peine 5 minutes que l'électricité est revenue…d'accord patron, tout de suite »

Il poussa un énorme soupir de mécontentement et dit à Ziva « Gibbs veut qu'on lui envoie ses statistiques fissa, je crois que les éléments sont décidément contre nous »

Ziva ne lui répondit rien mais fit glisser son peignoir à ses pieds tout en ne le quittant pas du regard. Elle s'approcha de lui et décrocha la serviette qu'il avait nouée autour de ses hanches. Elle colla sa poitrine contre son torse et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la fit basculer sur le lit tous en veillant à ne pas interrompre leur baiser. Après 5 minutes de préliminaires torrides, Ziva n'en pouvait plus et lui :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends Tony ? »

« J'attends que tu me dises que tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme une voleuse après avoir fait l'amour comme la dernière fois »

« Premièrement, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, on est chez moi. Deuxièmement, on doit faire des statistiques ensemble après. Troisièmement, j'ai passé un des meilleurs week-ends de ma vie en ta compagnie et je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête. Satisfait, Tony ? »

Il acquiesça et ils firent l'amour avec encore plus d'intensité que la première fois.

Ils s'attendaient à faire pendant de longs mois des tonnes de statistiques inutiles mais si c'était le seul prix à payer pour avoir une aussi belle relation, ils n'y voyaient tout deux aucun problème.

Fin


End file.
